Seong Mi-na
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Seong Mi-Na is a fictional character in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. Min-Na is one of the reoccuring characters within the series and is known for her upbeat personality and nature. She has a notable connection to Yun-Seong as well as Talim. She is close friends with Hwang. What lies in her soul is Trust. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 7-B | High 7-C Name: Seong Mi-Na Gender: Female Origin: Soul Calibur Age: 16-23 Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Zanbatou user, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Passive Attack Amplification and Limited Durability Negation with Halberd, Passive Durability Amplification with Defender, Heals herself each time she guards an attack with Hyup Do, Fear Manipulation with Ambassador (The mere sight of this weapon induces fear), Weather Manipulation and Regeneration (Low) with Hraesvelgr, Resistance to Transmutation (Can wield Ambassador and not be turned into a monster). | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Electricity Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: At most City level (Fought both Kilik and Ivy on two separate occasions, but was defeated) | Large Town level (Despite being defeated, was able to somewhat put up a fight against Ivy) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 1 Striking Strength: At most City Class | Large Town Class Durability: At most City level | Large Town Class Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: Zanbatou Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Seong's Blazing Heaven's Wheel:' In Seong Mi-na's Critical Finish, she throws her opponent into the air using her weapon, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes her weapon through her opponent's heart. *'Heavenly Crystal Smasher:' This Weapon Art consists of three different consecutive moves. Seong Mi-na begins with her Heaven's Wheel attack, after which the opponent bounces off the ground, then comes her Spring Splash Esoterica, the enemy is thrown even higher in the air, and at last, time slows down, as Mi-na spins her sword engulfed by colored flame above her head, saying "How's... this!", and delivers the final blow, that smashes the opponent back to the ground and stuns him. If the last strike, which seem to be her new move, is landed successfully, it's accompanied with a tremor and explosion of yellow dust. *'Seong's Crushing Long Blade:' Mi-na climbs up her sword and says "Dodge... this!" and unleashes a successful blow that results in smashing the opponent down with a tremor and a yellow dust explosion. *'Dance of Binoculars Cranes:' Seong Mi-na twists her sword vertically, swapping her hands in the attack and saying "Now...", then delivers one horizontal attack and right after that she says 'It's over!", before unleashing the last vertical attack, that sends the opponent high in the air. Note: Many of Mi-na's abilities come from the various weapons she can equip. As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) she is allowed to have. Keys: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7